Megpoid English
https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Megpoid_English# hide#History ##Megpoid English; 2012 ##Megpoid English; 2013 #Product Information ##Demonstrations ##Recommended ##Voicebank Libraries #References #Navigation HistoryEdit Megpoid English; 2012https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Megpoid_English?action=edit&section=2 On June 2012 Internet Co, Ltd tweeted that they had begun production of an English version of the Megpoid software, however they also confirmed it would take some time to produce.[1] They confirmed on the 25th they had started production.[2] Recording for the data had finished in mid-2012 according to Noboru. Noboru also stated that the database for the English voicebank is 5 times the size of that of the Japanese voicebank, and that they are following the standard build set by Yamaha for English voicebanks.[3] They hoped that the release of the voicebank would come in 2013.[4] In October it was mentioned the vocal was about 50% done.[5] Early in December, Noboru commenting that it was time to focus on Megpoid English.[6] Mid December, Noboru commenting that the vocal's development climax would be determined by the amount of work needed to go into the database.[7] More information would be posted in early Jan 2013, but Megpoid English was getting better day by day.[8] Noboru commented that English GUMI sounded "cute".[9] Prior to the final release, Noboru had tweeted that they had released a small snippet of GUMI English singing "- I Love You", it was noted this is how GUMI sounded 3 weeks prior, the sample had been mentioned in November.[10][11] Noboru mentioned in December that pronunciation problems were occurring because of the database being 5 times the size of the Japanese vocal.[12] Also, several demos were shown.[13][14][15] After one of the demos, it was noted any odd sounding pronunciations were owed to the vocal being a β.[16] It was noted on the 31st of December 2012 that Megpoid English would continued to be worked upon in the new year.[17] Megpoid English; 2013https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Megpoid_English?action=edit&section=3 A demo test of the beta vocal was shown in Jan 2013.[18] It was mentioned more adjustmenets were to be continued to be made to the vocal.[19] A few days later, the official Megpoid English website was opened and more demos shown.[20] It was also noted that users who registered in Japan by the 31st of March 2013 would receive A4 size version of the Megpoid English illustration.[21] A special price was also offered for those users.[22] More demos were also shown.[23]They were also getting ready to sell overseas.[24] A special dictionary was going to be released to fix some pronunciation issues.[25] Over 4,000 phonetic connections were being checked on their pronunciation against tempo.[26] She was show cased also at the NAMM 213 show.[27] Users continued to report bugs, Noboru found additional oddities in the software himself.[28]DTM also ran a interview on Megpoid English.[29] Noboru commented himself on the difference between the difference of Japanese and English vocals, and how the two are inputted differently.[30] Later, a new illustration of GUMI's English design was shown, the direction of this version of GUMI took a notable different direction to past GUMI illustrations.[31] A free Vocaloid Music event was also held as a marketing event for Megpoid English.[32] The English version was finally released on Feb 28, 2013, in conjunction with the "VOCALOID Trans-Pacific" with the aim to introduce VOCALOID to the United States.[33] In relation to her release, those who brought products directly from Internet before were given a discount and sold at ¥ 5,985, making her the cheapest possible English vocal library plug-in upon her release.[34] In October 2014, Noboru mentioned that no new vocals for Gumi English such as "Power", "Adult" etc, were planned for her English vocal. When asked about vocals that were hard labour, after discussing Cul, Gumi English was brought up due to its size.[35] Product InformationEdit Demonstrationshttps://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Megpoid_English?action=edit&section=5 view Recommendedhttps://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Megpoid_English?action=edit&section=6 *OS: Windows 8 (32/64bit), Windows 7 (32/64bit) / Vista (32bit) / XP (32bit) **work in 32bit compatibility mode (WOW64) in 8/7 64bit versions of Windows. *CPU: Celeron Dual Core 2.1 GHz or more *RAM: 1GB or more *Free space of +400 MB or more 3GB: hard disk capacity *Requires a computer that is connected to the Internet environment to perform the DVD-ROM drive / sound device / activation process Voicebank Librarieshttps://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Megpoid_English?action=edit&section=7 view Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Green Characters Category:Vocaloid